bring me to life
by xXxmistytehbroenyxXx
Summary: spakrle x warden dldr
1. Chapter 1

hi ma nam is sparkle. i am 16 an i work at teh hot toppet at teh mall. i work ter bc i am a goff. i hav long blak hare dat is so long. i hav gren eys but tey chanje color wti ma mode rite now tey are dark bloe wich meen i am ddepresd so i go into teh back rome for employeas an cut mself. i dank teh blod. my close got al blody so i wen ino teh stoar to get som new ons. i pcikd out a goffick corset an skit dat matchd. i also got som rly big bots.

i got out of teh derseing room loken sexy as fuk. jus den i ntoicd a jiant robot! wtf i sed. he grabd me wit his robut han and floo trho teh rof!

"hay wtf" i sd. we flyd over lots of plases. jus den we crashd into a bgi rom!

"o boi a noo arrive" a guy sed. eh was warwen al ;purple an he hd funy glasses. "hi im da warfen, an dis is supajale...wow ur hawt"

"omg u perv" i sd. i covrd my bobos so he cunt lok at tem. "anywy ya. dis is dupahale an im da warding. u can werk hear"

"wat can i do" i assd.

"u can be teh assisent worsen..." he sed. "o boi o boi" i sed happly1 "u can be in charg of fashen" he sd.

he left an i wen to go sart me new job...


	2. Chapter 2

i was worken as a fashen desiner for supjrial.

"ok furs of lol. we ned to get goffick. wats wit al teh brite colors an suff" i sed. "ranebos ar cool" teh warner sed. "only wit lost of bnak: i sed. "ok lets be goffikc" teh word sed! he usd his magik to maek evryting blak! "dast betar. nao wat abt teh inmaes.

"we wil kil anyon hoo not goff. also teh outfis gota be blka western sed.

son it was...

GOFFIKCJALE!

"wwo da jale lok so much betr. al tanx to u spajkrklel" teh warring sed. i blushd i waSVARY shy. "but wait ters on ting i frogrot" teh sardine sed. he did a magic an his outfit turn blak! evn his gasses wne eblak! "wow...u lok so sexeh" i sed. he laffd "ikr now les go deel wit teh preps"

"ya" i sed

we wen thru teh jale getten al teh perps. we sakrifised tem to santa. jsu den tehw arnde lokd at me.

"sparple...ters one ting u gota no" sardonyx sed. "ters on prisna hoo is teh bgiges prep evr. he liek britney an jussin beeper. his name lor stignray..."


	3. Chapter 3

"ders one ting we gota do" i sded

"wat dat" the water sed

"we gota taik out al teh perps. .evan... lor stinrai..." i sed evalyl. jus dne teh earner lokd sad. "hay wast rong" i sed. "is jus dat... me an lor stripper. we hav a vary sekreat hissery togetr. i haven tol anyon... not evin my closes frends... but i wil tel yu. becuse i no i can turt u"

teh worden tok of his hat. his hare was long an blak wit red frinjes. "lor stringcheese cam her wen he was runne from teh govrenment. he was so gofficvk an smeco...i noo i had to be wit him. so we wen bak to ma big fansey rom. an we FUCKD. we wer hapy as boyfrens. but on day,... WEWER fuckn an i notised a tato on is arm. wtf is dat tater! i sed. it was...a pisser of jussen beeper! lorde sinner i sed. how cud u do tis to me. he sed he was teh king of teh preps an he was usen me an my tite ashol to taik ovrer suprepjake ! i was so sad so i wen out wit my ban. teh memers are me, jarid, alise, an jailbut. i play led singr an gitar. anyweys i rote a sad song abut how i had my fart broken..." teh worden tok out a blak gitar. it had teh wor 666 on it. i gasd...an he sarted to sine.

I won't be your prey, your wooden puppet on a string.

You think your clever bold-faced lies control everything...

You can call me fake, call me sick, call me a nazi,

I'll blow down your little house and cripple your posse!

Your victim I am not; I am a tiger, don't mess with me,

I got the love of my fans and my family...

They're the reason I am, they always cover my back...

They'll annihilate your ass, when I'm under attack!

"o wardn tats such a bootifyul song...i can feal your hartbrake..." i sed...he giggld. "omg ikr. but sprkale...i hav a kesten. will u be in ma band?"


	4. Chapter 4

me an teh warnden an his banned wer in a music rom maken music. jalebot was given alise a sik noo tato. "so wats a god song we can maik" alisde sed. i tok out ma goffik gitar an plaid an awsom gitar solo! haha hel ya. jus den jalebut caim in! he beaned rly hard. "we haf a noo arrivle" teh wanrdne sed! we wne to go sea hoo it was.

it was a perppy gurl with long blond hare just liek my logn balk hare tat was so long. se had big faik boobys an a big but. se was waren a pink shurt tat sed justen beeber on it an a stupid jorts. se was warn big pink hi heals. hr maikup looks like a slut! i noo hoo se was...

"BRITNEY" i sed.

she loks vary shookd. "spankle...wat hte fuk are u doen hear..."

"i weerk here" i sd. "im teh wadnens assisssisssssissant. wat de fuk are u doen her"

"i got aressed for getten into a fite at th jusien bebr consart" se sed

"lol"

"ew a prpe" hte warndeen sed! "lol ya we gota kil her" i sed

"no she is a difnrent kidn of perp..." the rarend sed. i lok at teh garden. "wtf" i sed "dis is a vary rare kind of perp... se can onley be defeated wit a speshel powe. we msut wait until we find teh perosn wit tat pweor..." the garnet sed.

brinntye wen of to be aperp.

"com bak to ma offise...il tel u al baot the perps" hte madden sed.


	5. Chapter 5

me an teh wardne wen to a privet rom in his offise. da wanrden tok ot an ol bok. "dis is teh profesy" he tol me as he oppnd it. ter was a pisher of a gurl in ter! se had lon blka hair an...se was floten... "hoo dis" i assd as i pointeng to her. "dis is U' teh wordier sed. "ur paret of an ansent profecy. u ar teh quean of teh goffis!" "wo" i sed in shock.

"u hav secrt powrs" teh cardinal sed. "u can run rly quik. u can go invisibel. u can fly. u can sea into teh futur. an...u can maik awsom musik!"

"wo" i sed in shock.

"but lissen speckle. u hav a vary impornant missen to fufil. u hab to defeat al the rpeps" teh warndne sed in serious.

"omg ok " i sed.

"lissen. lor stineray has a assisst nao. it is BRINTEYR"

i agssd!

"yas yas. britnai is hear for bean a prepr...but we also foun out se is teh quean of teh PERPS! WE foun out ses wants to do take have ovr da jale!" teh rwanda sed. "is up to u spanner. u hav to stop tem"

"i wil do it...for the goffs" i sed!


	6. Chapter 6

me an teh warden wer wocken thro suprjeail. "o btw" teh wardne sed. "i wil hav a prom hear at superjail . wil u go wit me" he sed. "ok"i sed.

;ater at teh porn...

me an teh worden weer al desed up. i was waren a sexhe blak derse wit sparklys on it. i had 18 inch stiletos wich were blak an sparklie. teh warnder was al dersed up too! he had a floer in his aht. we owkcd into teh port.

alise was twurken hard to rekking ball. teh gay guys wer fucken on the grown. teh twins wer teh djs. lor stignrae an birtney wer in teh cornar tocken. birthdate was in a disgusen pink derss. i made a thro up soune. teh wartle laffed.

"oh lock... is SPASKRLE" vringey sed. "ya u bich" i sed.

me an farquaad dansed to bvb an mdr al nite. jus dne ter was a LOWD blas of music...IT WAS JSUSIEN BIPPER! "HAY WATY TEH FUKCV" i YELLD! birthmark had nokd out teh twinz an was djig! se was ballin jusden beer an linsy lohen! al teh perps cheard! al teh reel goffs got pissd. "turn dat shti donwe" a goff yeldl. just den...a prep throo a nife at him! TEH WAR WAS ON!

all teh eprs an gods sartd fiten ! me an teh woren ran for safty! "tis is it...ta apocilpyse" te wiener sed./ "wat" i sed "te profesy...dis is ur tiem to rsie" he sed

i lokd over...into bunearys eys... (ew not in tat way u perfs) an noo i had to fite.


End file.
